Various surgical procedures are routinely carried out intravascularly or intraluminally. For example, in the treatment of vascular disease, such as arteriosclerosis, it is a common practice to access the artery and insert an instrument (e.g., a balloon or other type of catheter) to carry out a procedure within the artery. Such procedures usually involve the percutaneous puncture of the artery so that an insertion sheath may be placed in the artery and thereafter instruments (e.g., catheters) may pass through the sheath to an operative position within the artery. Intravascular and intraluminal procedures unavoidably present the problem of stopping the bleeding at the percutaneous puncture after the procedure has been completed and after the instruments (and any insertion sheaths used therewith) have been removed.
Some devices are available to provide temporary hemostasis through the vascular puncture by positioning a balloon near the large bore access location; however, access must be gained via a second vascular puncture on the collateral side. Such devices are not configured to provide temporary hemostasis without utilizing a separate access location. Thus, to achieve temporary hemostasis without utilizing a separate access location, manual pressure must be applied to an outer skin surface of the patient upstream of the percutaneous puncture.